A connection device for sterile connection of tubes is often required in situations where, for example, pharmaceutical substances such as vaccines etc. are manipulated and transferred via such conduits from one container or another type of enclosure to another. Such a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,902 but in practice the connector disclosed therein can only connect small diameter tubing.